noko_a_heartless_tale_fan_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
Races
Races Races are a type of creature or certain creation under a certain faction of combined races for one goal or a common cause come together to fight for usually one or more leaders. Some races hate one another while others get along with each-other. '' Of the 10000 races you may pick, most consist of different type of NCPs besides ones you or a certain player create as a OC rather then NPC but there is a special NPC noted as Playable NPC or OC-NPC which can be used in a role-play or even made as a OC, however they are quite rare, often these become Allies or NPCs that are Non-Playable but are of such importance that they have their own right to be labeled as OC-NPC or "Special" NPCs. These are the listed type of NPC labeled below as the following; Non-Playable These type of NPCs are the basic form of Non- Playable Character and cannot be used in a role-play unless you list them as Infantry and Foot Soldiers used to assist in a battle or RP Mode Fight Sequence, although take note, some may have common jobs or sell items or weapons, or even give a friendly chat, but nothing more then names to be forgotten. They are used in the role-play (mainly) and other story lines to illustrate as common folk or upper class everyday passers by, and are often used as such in-other elements of the world and franchise. Normal NPCs The most common that are not playable but because they are labeled, "normal" compared to simple Passer By NPCs and have a decently more developed role then Non-Playable's roles, which do nothing but serve as Common Folk or Infantry, however these certain and specific NPC, may have a role of plot development as doing odd jobs or preforming a task mentioned in either a role-play or conversation of slighter greatness more so then the others. Passer By NPC These NPC do nothing more then show that specific race or position of role that race serves and do nothing to develop plot or make a OC look professional, and to do nothing more other then show what was said. Common Folk/Upper-class/Society/Militant NPC Important more so then passer by and with way more built story or even backstories then normal, this NPC type is much like DND Standard of a Quest Giver or Item Salesman and is often used or played as such. These have names that stick with them such as "Solider Michal" or "Farmer Tiy Ping" usually with a title of rank, class, race, bio, stats chart, item drop, item list, inventory item list, armor and weapon lable, and faction title and rank. '''And '''''Playable/Hostile//Ally/Party MemberCreep/Neutral/Boss NPC ( Playable often come extremely or quite rare due to the fact they are NPCs but sometimes you may come across one or two that can be associated with such a title, But most often used in mostly the role-play version.) Creep and Hostile are enemy faction or not allies that with either attack on site or attempt a conversation which usually leads to conflicts or scenes of battle. They have the same label of CF/UP/S/M NPCs but with item drops and costume or custom outfits that can be used like say, for a disguise or to sneak by an opposing faction as one of their own. (Note) Attacking a faction and stealing that outfit makes you appear as that faction, much like in Fallout Logic and is used accordingly. Neutral NPCs are just like other NPCs but on hostile, and only will become Hostile if you attack them. Ally NPCs help you in combat and are a advanced version of Non-Playable NPCs. Party Member NPCs are consisting of Playable NPCs or OC-NPCs that help you fight and do nothing else, perhaps some plot development but serve only as advanced Common Folk or Militant NPCs in the story or plot. Boss NPCs are hostile NPCs that attack on sight and have advanced drop rates and even bio, backstories and in some cases even rare tamp-lets and often have names. Often used with a lable of class or rank such as as "Vital The Sargent" or a name such as " Tuberous the Commoner Farmer Rebel Leader" (In the video game you may give commands to Non-Playable and send them out with commands much like with rpg elements, some lower rank generals or commanders can be given orders to use COM or CMP OR CPU commands on there own much like you would.) '' '' There are 10001 mentioned races in this new Franchise and to be made custom OCs and about over 800 Official Heartless/Nobodies Races of the Kingdom Hearts Franchise used to describe a custom made character. '' '' In the role-play Noko: The Lost Chapters: there are only 20 races confirmed or to be made from a recent meeting to be made into players that was be mentioned. '' '' 10 are to be relieved in the comic. '' '' And, including about 645 playable Heartless/Boss OC Characters (Embalm and Pure-Blood Only) (including 200 races you can choose from in custom creation)